


"Fine"

by Nakatodo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakatodo/pseuds/Nakatodo
Summary: You forgot about some strange friends you'd had as a child.  That is, until you stumbled upon one of them again...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what "fine" really means...
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by FalconLux

One day, you and your friends were walking down the street, and then it had just seemed like a moment and you were by yourself walking aimlessly down the street. You looked around to find out what had happened to your friends. You looked at the time, one hour to curfew. GREAT. You had to be at least two hours away from your apartment, and you were only in a sweater. This night just could NOT get ANY worse!

You had just been texting your boyfriend. Todd. Captain of the football team. He started out with the typical: “Hey how’ya doin’ babe?” then after a while it ended with: “I’m breaking up with you, I never want to see you again”. You were very heart broken.

All of a sudden, you hear sobbing. You look around to see where the sobbing is coming from. Then you look in an alley down the street a little. You figure it’s just a homeless person crying cause he/she was “house sick”. But being the kind person you are, you decide, if that’s the case, you may as well just go cheer them up. Besides, you also need some cheering up, too.

You go over to the alley quietly, not wanting to scare them. You peek your head over the wall and see something horrifying. A big, half shelled, green skinned, orange bandana wearing, mutant turtle!

You haven’t seen anything like this… since… you were six! You recognize the being because you used to know them. You and your friend used to walk to the nearest sewer pipe after school and go visit the turtles, like a “playdate”. You forgot your friends name, but you swore that you would be BFF’s through thick and thin.

You start to tear up now that the memories are coming back to you. You don’t know how to react to the sight of him after a decade! Then the right memory comes back to you, his name. His name is Michelangelo, or Mikey for short. What you are seeing is just… mind boggling! There is nothing to it, as the memories are coming back to you, you start to remember Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), and Donatello (Donnie).

This is unbelievable! This is insane! You had completely forgotten about them for an entire decade but somehow, you remember them just like it was yesterday!

Then a memory comes back to you that sends shivers down your spine. It was… the day you left New York.

“But mom I don’t want to leave!” your six-year-old self said in your mind as you are remembering- “They’ll be so disappointed in me!” you begged with tears running down your face.

“No,” your mother said in a stern voice. “We are leaving and that is THAT [NAME]!” She said as she stormed off in the direction of the car.

“Can’t I at least say good-bye to them!” You said, screaming at her like she’s trying to kidnap you or something.

“NO! FINAL ANSWER!!” She screamed at you, like she didn’t even know you. “NOW GET IN THE CAR OR YOU’LL BE HOMELESS!” She said looking at you with tears also running down her face.

You slowly got in the car with your head down in shame, sad to leave everything you knew behind.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lovable... and nerve-racking

You shake off the horrid memory like it is a gnat of some sort. Now you remember the horrible truth you had forgotten over the years. There was no going back now that the damage had been done.

You put aside the terrible thoughts running through your head. You try to keep your eye on the prize: Talk to Mikey. There’s no denying the fact that you have to talk to him. Unless you want to be a party pooper and just go home, probably via police and say, “Could you please take me home Mr. Police officer?”

You can’t take it anymore. You have to go talk to him…. You have to go find out what is wrong with Mikey. All you really remember about him is that-… he- was- your- BOYFRIEND!!! But? How?! How is that possible?! It just doesn’t make any sense! Then you remember that you actually--- loved him. Wow. That’s a shocker.

You come out from behind the corner of the wall and just stare at him for what seems like hours for you, is just a couple of moments in real life. Without thinking, you start walking towards him, then coming back to reality, you realize what you're doing and you stop dead.

You seem paralyzed. Unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to even speak. You eventually snap out of it and continue to move toward Mikey. He seems stressed and disorderly. You can’t speak, no matter how hard you try, you still can’t speak.

Then after a few minutes of slowly walking towards him, you are directly over him. Looking straight down upon him. You crouched down and grabbed his shoulder-friendly. He darts his head up. You see his baby blue eyes that you never forgot. But instead of kind and heartwarming, his beautiful eyes are red and tearful. Filled with fear, sadness, and unknowingness.

You just want to lunge into his arms and give him the biggest hug in the world. But seeing his reaction to seeing you in a decade is… shocking to you. He just looks at you with terrified eyes and says “wh- who are y- you? Wh- what do y- you want w- with m- me?” you have no idea how to react or what to say. He is looking at you with confused eyes then his eyes go squinted as he looks at the ground. After a few moments of silence, he looks back up at you (just imagine the OH look)

A moment later he lunged at you and started crying in your shoulder. You were shocked. This is surprising to you. He must have remembered! He remembers you! To you, this MUST be the best day in/of your ENTIRE LIFE! You immediately hug him back. The biggest hug that you had ever given anyone of your entire life. You are overjoyed for this moment. Nothing in the world could change your mood. NOTHING.

“Put your hands in the air and give me your money” you here a man behind you pointing a gun at you, “Wait- “he says very confused “-What is THAT?!” giving you a confused look. You dart around to see the man very confused at what he is seeing.

“What do you want?!” you say in a very scared voice “I have nothing to offer that you would possibly want.”


	3. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a minor character death, swearing, and violence so read at your own risk

Well, this day can't get any worse than it already is, first, your boyfriend breaks up with you, you're less than one hour to curfew, and now you're getting mugged. This day just keeps getting better and better.

You feel frozen in time. There's a guy with a gun standing two feet away from you. This has never happened to you before. It's the most shocking experience that you've ever had to deal with in your life. You think to yourself that the only thing that can top this in the rating of scariness is...

Clowns.

All of a sudden, Mikey stands up, he violently yanks his nunchucks out of his holsters. His head is down in a creepy way. He says in his stupid Batman voice. "You've just messed with the wrong people, buddy."

Your eyes widen and your heart pounds with fear. You have never seen Mikey like this before. It's kinda creepy how he's being so aggressive. You haven't seen him in years. You can't help but wonder if he still likes you. This uncertainty is a first for you.

Another memory strikes you like a baseball to the head. One day, when you were young, a group of boys was chasing you down the street a few minutes after school.

"Leave me alone! Why do you always pick on me?!" you screamed behind you.

Realizing that you were supposed to meet Mikey after school, you turned and ran into an alleyway.

"Mikey! Open the manhole!"

Not getting a response, you tried to lift the manhole cover by yourself, but it was too heavy. You looked behind you to see the group of boys following you. Your eyes widened as you stepped back, not looking where you were going. All of a sudden, you felt something hit your back.

It was the wall.

"Damnit," you said in your head. You could feel the color drain from your face like water from a faucet. You moved your feet back, hoping the wall would move, but it didn't.

You remembered that your mom gave you a phone for your birthday. She'd only gotten it for you because she was sick of not knowing where you were after school.

You took out your phone and started to type in Mikey's number. Just as you clicked the call button, one of the boys ripped the phone from your hand and tossed it aside. The boy, however, forgot to hang up before tossing it away.

\---

Mikey looked down to see that his t-phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Mikey answered in a confused kind of way. He heard you screaming as you were getting beat up by the group of boys.

"HELP ME!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

He nearly dropped the phone as he heard this, but didn't let it drop onto the ground fearing Donnie would kill him if he broke his t-phone.

Mikey got up with a quiet rush, not wanting to disturb his brothers with their meditation. Plus, he didn't want Splinter to find out that he was going to the surface.

He grabbed his nunchucks off the weapons rack and snuck out of the layer.

Like a ninja.

\---

You were on the ground being kicked in every place that you could imagine. You saw one of the boys; shockingly, it was Todd. He was apparently the leader of the gang. He took out a- pocket knife. your eyes widened as you saw it.

"No - no, please - please don't. Don't use that!" you screamed again as you were being cut. Todd cut you many times in many different places. Your hands, your feet, your arms, and your legs.

Then, the manhole flew open and landed near the boys' feet. Before it hit the ground, Todd took a swing and cut your wrists. You screamed in pain. You felt one of the other boys lift you up and toss you aside like an old used rug.

\---

"[Name] NO!" Mikey yelped in shock, he whipped out his nunchucks and said, "Touch her again, I dare you." in a very angry tone.

\---

As soon as he said that, one of the boys walked over to you and kicked you in the head as hard as he could and knocked you out.

Everything went fuzzy. You tried to stay awake the best you could, afraid to close your eyes for fear you'd never wake up. All you could see were blurs of colors. The red blur of Todd's shirt, and the orange and green blur of Mikey.

After a while of blinking, trying to get your vision to finally clear up, it eventually did. You felt something running down your arms. It was blood from your wrists. You wanted to faint, but you didn't want to die. You tried to stand up but just ended up sitting up in the corner, trying to stop the bleeding from your wrists. You saw Mikey fighting the boys and he was winning. You wanted to cheer him on, but with all the blood loss, you could barely stay awake to even tell what was going on

\---

  
Mikey was badly hurt. Not as bad as you were, but hurt. He took down all the boys except for one. Todd. Mikey charged toward him and whipped his Nunchuk around to hit him, but was deflected by his knife. Mikey tried and failed to hit Todd. Then he swung one and was deflected, however, he sneakily drew the other and snapped it at his legs, this time succeeding. Todd began to fall. As he was falling, Mikey flicked his first nunchuck at his head. The impact knocked him out and left a nasty cut on his forehead, which later gave him the scar that you remember him having from the last time you saw him.

\---

Mikey tried to wake you up from your doze. You were asleep but still alive. He carefully picked you up, bridal style, and said, "It's ok, Donnie's gonna fix you up. Just don't die on the way there."

\---

You now start to come back to reality and to your present 16-year-old self. When you are able to see again, the man with the gun is now two inches from your face and has a knife to your throat. He isn't holding the gun anymore though. You see Mikey bleeding out on the ground. You are about to scream in horror.

"Don't say a fucking word bitch or else I'll slit your fucking throat," he says in a vicious voice.

You start to tear up. Not knowing what to do or what was going to happen to you. For once in your life, you are actually praying to God. Praying that this man doesn't kill you. Or maybe even worse.

"You go ahead and cry, but if I hear a fucking word out of you, you're fucking dead bitch," he says in a quiet yet aggressive voice.

You see someone walking down the street next to the alleyway. They almost ignore the alley, but before they passed by, you see them look right at you and do a double-take.

It was April O'Neil. One of your best friends! She had a shocked look on her face as she crept into the alleyway, trying to find something.

You look back at the man in front of you, fearing that he might see April and possibly kill her too. You look at April, then to Mikey, then back to the man in front of you.

"What the fuck do you keep looking at bitch?" he says. He starts to turn around, and you have to think fast. If he sees April, you're dead!

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" you ask, trying to keep him looking at you.

"What the fuck did I tell you about keeping your fucking mouth shut?!" he says, pushing the knife harder against your throat, making it bleed a little. As he says that, a loud bang can be heard within the alleyway. April had found a metal pipe and conked it over his head, the force causing him to bleed.

"That should take care of him," April says in her badass voice. You leap into her arms, thankful that God has heard your prayers.

Horrified, you realize that with all that is going on, you forgot about Mikey.

"MIKEY!!" you scream, tears running down your face like a waterfall. You go over to his side, lifting his head up and putting it in your lap.

"No - no please - please don't die on me, Mikey. PLEASE!" you scream in pain and fear. "I'll get you to Donnie, he can help you!" you say to him, hoping that Mikey can still hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the longer chapters, your welcome! I left it at a cliff hanger on purpose


	4. The Insident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird phenomenon has stuck you very deeply... mentally... and physically...
> 
> A/N: Y= You and L=Leo

You try to lift the manhole, it was still too heavy for you. You ask April to help you with the hole. You both try to lift the manhole and are successful. Soon, April's grip slips and your fingers get squished underneath the cover.

"FUCK!" you yelp in pain "April, wait," you say taking out your phone. Of course, with everything going on, you forgot about your stupid phone like a dumbass. You whip it out of your phone out of pocket and your fingers start to punch in Leo's number as fast as the flash can run. April looks at the body lying on the ground, which used to belong to the man with a gun.

(Y)"Common Leo, pick up your damn t-phone!"  
(L)"Hello?"  
(Y)"Leo?"  
(L)"Yeah?"  
(Y)"Oh thank god, could you do me a favor?"  
(L)"Like what?"  
(Y)"Open the manhole please."  
(L)"Isn't Mikey with you? ask him."  
(Y)"No, no, no! you don't understand! There was this guy with a gun and I think he shot Mikey.  
(L)"Oh dear god. is he still alive?!"  
(Y)"Yeah, he's still alive, but barely."  
(L)"I'll get Raph to. Just hang on."

Leo said as he hung up. "He's on his way, he's coming with Raph too," you explain to April. You go to Mikey and put his head into your lap. "Don't worry Mikey, we're going to get you help," you say victoriously, as though you had just won a war.

Half an hour passes, still no sign of Leo or Raph. You are getting worried now. Mikey's breathing has slowed down, making you anxious for the guys to get here. And if you didn't think that this day could get any worse. April says it for you. "I hope that this day doesn't get any worse." " Good going April, now it's going to get worse, just watch and see," you say sarcastically. As soon as you say that, guess who shows up:

The Purple Dragons.

"SEE?! WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING TELL YOU APRIL?!" you scream as they walk into the alley. "Ok, I wasn't expecting that to happen," April exclaimed.

"Well, well, well... what do we ha-" he stops mid-sentence as he sees Mikey. He smiles an evil grin and cracks his knuckles. "Boys, we're gonna have fun tonight!" He said excitedly. Almost glad that Mikey was dieing.

You set Mikeys' head down gently on the ground as you got up into a battle stance, taking out your weapon of choice, Saberclaws. "What are those?" April asked confused. "There Saberclaws, from 'The Chronicles of Riddick?'" you answer, you thought everyone knew what that was.

You turn back to charge the Dragons, but one is missing. You turn around to see if he's behind you, but he's not. then you hear something from above you. you look up and theirs the leader falling on your head.

GAH! you scream as you put your weapons up to protect your face. you push him away, making him fall on his back. "Why are you coming after us?!" you say in a vicious tone. "I came for only one thing..." he says as he looks to Mikey on the ground.

"I came for the turtle"

Your eyes widen as you hear this. your eyes start to water, thinking of the horrible things that they may do to Mikey. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD!!!" you scream at the top of your lungs. tears running down your face.

You charge the man in pure rage. Then you blink, and your eyes turn white, just like the turtles do when they go into there ninja mode. Then you punch the man, launching him across the alley and his force dented the wall. Without thinking, you charge the dragons and there faces turn into pure fear, and they run away before you were able to even touch them.

April is very surprised by their expressions. "Why did they run off like that?" she asked, confused.

You turn around to look at April, your eyes still white. "Because of me..." You say as fall onto your knees, then the rest of you fell shortly after, April ran over to you, scared of what was happening to you and what was going on in general.

Leo and Raph finally arrived, you could hear April as she celebrated. You lay there, just looking at Mikey's head in Leo's lap. just sitting there hoping that he can keep from crying. Leo eventually looked to your direction after comforting April. he then looked to Raph and signaled for him to come to where Mikey was laying.

Raph walked over to where they were and almost balled when he saw Mikey. "this isn't right... not at all..." he said, barely able to contain himself. "Raph, bring Mikey back to the lair, please..." Leo said with tears verging on the edge of his eyes. Raph nodded and kneeled in front of Leo and started to lift Mikey. He let go of Mikey, knowing that he was going to get the help he needed. Leo crouched next to you and began to lift you. You were shocked, but you let him do it anyway since one of the dragons had cut your leg in the fight. "Are you coming to April?" Leo asked as he left the manhole open. April nodded and you and the others started your trek to the layer.

About half-way there, you started to get a pain in your side, you didn't know what it was, but you just ignored it, hoping that the pain would go away on its own.

When you had finally gotten to the layer, the pain in your side had gotten to about a six on the pain meter. you were scared for what the pain was but decided not to tell anyone for the best, as you thought.

Donnie was standing in the doorway, as though he knew you all were coming or something. he immediately ran to Mikey's side and began examining him with a very worried expression planted on his face. he didn't even seem to notice Apri when she came into the room. You see Donnie taking Raph, with Mikey, still in his arms, to Donnie's lab.

You look up to see Leo looking at you, then he shot his face up and carried you to the couch and set you down. "Are you going to be ok?" Leo asked as he covered you in a blanket. "Y- yeah..." You lied, unknowing of what would happen if they found out.

In Donnie's lab, he is looking over Mikey. Trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. "He is so badly wounded... I don't know how I'm going to do the surgery without having to remove something..." Donnie spoke sadly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Raph yelled with a mix of sadness and anger. "I mean that I HAVE to remove something! He is to severely wounded that there is no other choice if we want to keep him alive!" Donnie responded, fighting Raph on the subject. "Well... what do you have to remove?..." Raph looked worriedly at his younger brother.

The pain meter is at 9 3/4 now. Every second that passes, the more worried you get. Eventually, the pain meter goes to a level 10 pain. You hold your mouth with your hand to keep from screaming, but... the pain is too magnificent and you have to scream. Leo runs to your side as he hears the scream from the kitchen.

"What's wrong??" He Looks to your side of that which you are clutching. "THE PAIN!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!" You scream with tears streaming down your face. Leo touches your side and you scream even louder, trying not to pass out. "Uh-oh... DONNIE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Leo shouts into his brothers' lab, but continuing to stay by your side. Donnie and Raph run out of his lab and go to Leo. "What's wrong with her?" Donnie asks worriedly

"Nothing good..." Leo replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE POSTED *clears throat* anyway... again, sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time... I've had such big writer's block for this story and i was so close to getting it done too, I don't know why I didn't just finish it and get this chapter done with... oh well, ALSO! I may never finish this story because I do this stuff as a hobby, and I may write other stuff to!
> 
> (Also, if you know who Falconlux is, she's my mom... ;))


End file.
